1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to agricultural implements. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved soil tilling, breaking and turning implement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rain, livestock, and farm equipment, such as tractors and trucks, are known to cause compaction of soil in fields. This compaction results in a layer of "hard pan" or highly compacted soil a few inches below the surface of the soil, with the hard pan extending for several inches downward. Below the hardpan, the soil is of a typical, lesser, density. It is very difficult for water or crop roots to pass through the layer of hard pan, which results in stunted crop growth. It has long been known to increase per acre yields by the use of tilling, which serves to break up this layer of hard pan, allowing crop roots to pass deeper into moisture laden and mineral rich soil.
One simple form of tilling employs mounting a chisel point upon a downwardly depending shank which is curved in a forward direction. The chisel point and shank are driven into the soil until the chisel point is just below the level of hard pan. The shank and chisel point are then pulled through the soil by a tractor, breaking hard pan in the area through which the shank travels. While this arrangement typically is performed with several laterally spaced shanks and chisels, the hard pan is of sufficient hardness that this method usually results in forming channels through the hard pan for each shank, while the hard pan between shanks remains in solid condition. This method also leaves distinct furrows within the soil.
Various modifications to this basic implement have been made in attempts to achieve greater breakage of the hard pan and to additionally providing turning of the soil such that organic material may be well mixed therein to promote decomposition. Such modifications typically employ one or more plow members. For example, it has been known to place plow elements on the forward edge of the shank just above the chisel, or at the sides of the shank at a point above the chisel, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,844 to Helbig, et al.
It has also been known to provide an additional row or rows of shanks located behind the chisel shanks, with these rearward shanks carrying the plow members, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,771 to Bennett and U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,921 to Tibbs II. In those arrangements employing rearwardly mounted plow elements, the plow elements are laterally offset with respect to the chisel shank, such that the plow elements serve to break the soil between the chisel furrows and turn or move this soil into the furrows left by the chisels.
While these arrangements provide adequate tillage, the force required to pull each chisel through the soil is quite large. The addition of plow elements serves to increase the power required to move the tillage implement through the soil. These large power requirements necessitate that the user employ a high horse power tractor. However, such high horse power tractors are very expensive, driving up the cost per acre of producing the crop. The land owner may hire out the tillage operation, but this involves a cash outlay which also increases the per acre cost of the crop. Additionally, in both cases the larger horse power tractor typically consumes more fuel and produces more emissions than that of smaller horse power tractors.